1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact electronic apparatus, such as a laptop personal computer, word processor, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally provided are various portable compact electronic apparatuses in which a keyboard is disposed at the front portion of a housing having a substantially rectangular plane configuration. A display unit, containing a flat panel display therein, is rotatably mounted between the keyboard and the rear portion of the housing, so that the keyboard is covered by the display unit when it is shut down.
The electronic apparatuses of this type are low-profiled for improved portability, and are mounted with a battery pack for use as a driving power source. If necessary, these apparatuses can be additionally furnished with an optional component, e.g., an interface component for communication.
The battery pack is removably attached to the housing of the electronic apparatuses. Conventionally, a receiving space for the battery pack is formed inside the rear or lateral portion of the housing and has a loading slot opening to the rear or lateral face of the housing. The whole battery pack can be removably loaded into the receiving space through the loading slot. Also, a receiving space for the optional component is previously defined inside the housing The optional receiving space has a loading slot which opens to the rear or lateral face of the housing, and is normally closed by a lid.
Thus, in the conventional compact electronic apparatuses, the receiving space for the additionally installed optional component, as well as the space for the whole battery pack, are provided inside the housing. Accordingly, the housing requires partition walls for defining these receiving spaces, especially the top and bottom of each space. Since the whole battery pack is housed in the receiving space, it cannot be easily removed from the space.